


No one like you

by JugheadsJones1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Jughead, Arnt we all, Barchie who?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Hurt Jughead, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead sands up for himself but he’s weak for Betty Cooper, Light Smut, Making Up, Sorry Betty Cooper, ansgt, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadsJones1/pseuds/JugheadsJones1
Summary: Betty begs for Jughead’s forgiveness after the Barchie kiss. He deserves it. Seeing another side to Jughead, the hurt side of him, makes Betty realise how deeply she messed things up.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	No one like you

With a shaking hand, Betty knocked on the trailer door with two knocks and on the third, it opened. 

Her boyfriend stood in front of her and her heart stopped. Jughead had never looked more in pieces that he did right now and not being able to look at him a second longer, Betty dropped her eyes to the floor in shame. “May I come in?” she asked with a small voice. 

“Yea.” he mumbled with a dry throat and she briefly considered if he’d been crying. Judging by the red rim of his eyes, he had. “Thanks” she said, forcing herself to look up but Jughead had turned his back and walked into the kitchen, leaving her to close the door behind her. 

Betty stood in the trailer and looked at the damage she had caused, which was written all over his face. She slowly walked towards him but Jughead raised a hand, “Please..don’t. Just...stay there, Betty.” he said firmly.

She nearly sobbed, then and there, wanting nothing more than to run into his arms and tuck herself away.

“Did Veronica tell you?” she asked with a trembling lip.

He looked at her like she was scum on his boot. “I guess my two year long girlfriend thought I didn’t deserved to know. Thank god, you managed to cheat on me with Archie Andrews, huh? The one guy who can’t lie convincingly, otherwise I might never have found out.” he spat. 

A tear fell down her cheek and he scoffed. “God, Betty, if you are just here to make me pity you-“

“I’m here because I love you Jughead!” she yelled. “Yea?” he laughed. “You have a funny way of showing it!” 

“Please.” she said, another tear slipping. “Archie is nothing to me. I’m so sorry Jug, I don’t know what happened, he just looked at me and it lasted less than a second! Juggy I-“

“Don’t call me that. You don’t call me that anymore, Betty.” he said, watching her face fall. “Why didn’t you tell me? In the bunker when I asked you. Why didn’t you tell me old feelings came back? Heck did they ever even leave?!” his voice cracked and she saw a solid tear split from his eye, which he was quick to wipe away. 

Shaking and crying, Betty walked towards him to quickly grasp the fabric of his thin shirt. She looked up at him and surprisingly, he made no move to push her away, just stared down into her eyes through his black locks. “Jughead, the reason I didn’t tell you is because it didn’t mean anything to me. As soon as I kissed him I was expecting something...anything. But there was nothing. Nothing compared to you. When you touch me Jug. You know what I’m talking about..” He did know. He knew the fireworks beneath her skin that would erupt through his fingertips when he touched her. “I know I should have told you, I know. I did it but thats not me Juggy.” She said lifting a hand to touch his cheek with red eyes. “That’s not who I love. I can’t take it back. I can’t. And I wish I could, Jug, I do. I want you and nothing else and I can’t believe I put us on the line because of Archie.” she sobbed onto his chest.

Jughead removed her hands from his shirt and went to sit at the kitchen table, needing to distance his mind from everything that attracts him to her. “This wasn’t the first time Betty and I will never know if it’s the last.” he sighed, looking up at her, totally broken. He was exhausted. Sick of always being her default choice. 

Not hiding his emotions any longer he let his head fall into his hands and sobbed. “How could you?” he said with a raw voice. “Why am I not enough for you, Betty?!” he cried, looking up with watery eyes. She sobbed more and fell to her knees to grabbed his hand. “Please Jug, you are more than enough.” she begged. 

He pulled his hand away sharply. “Clearly not.” he said with a broken voice, looking down and the love of his life, who had officially broken his heart. AGAIN. At least he didn’t use Veronica to break it off with her, the way she used Archie. 

Staring into his eyes, she was unable to find any words. 

She rested her forehead on his leg and closed her eyes, “Please...I love you with everything in me, Jug. I can’t lose you.” she said softly, shaking her head. “I can’t lose you.” He was silent and unmoving. She slowly rose up and rested her forehead on his. “I love you more than anyone.” she whispered, opening her eyes to find his filled with tears. Dropping her bag, she used his motionless state to move onto his lap. With a leg either side and his forehead pressed to hers, she whispered softly, “Please don’t leave me, love.” placing lots of gentle, small kisses over his cheeks and forehead as he closed his eyes and allowed her to do as she pleased. 

“Please” she said quietly, pressing kisses anywhere she could. “Please.”

Jughead’s eyes opened and she looked down, feeling as if she could get lost in them. “I- I don’t know if you can ever forgive me Jughead, but I want you to know, I’ll never leave you. I can’t leave you. I’ll never stop trying to win your trust again. I’m s-sorry it’s taken me so long but...I’m here. I’m here Juggy.” she whimpered. 

His hands rose to her hips and with a straight face be began to pull her at her pastel pink coat. Taking the hint, Betty removed the jacket and lifted her shaky hands to rest on his jaw. Jughead’s larger hand wrapped round hers and he moved his lips to kiss her palm where he knew crescent blood moons lay. 

Betty sighed and let another tear slip in relief that he wasn’t pushing her away again. Before it reached her cheek though, Jughead and leaned up and kissed it away from beneath her eye. 

Leaning in closer to her face, his hands squeezed her hips making her breathing hitched. “I hate you for doing what you did, Betty. I hate it and I hate that it was Archie but all I’ll ever want in this fucked up world...” he breathed, “...is you.” 

Then their lips crashed together. 

Grasping at his hair and moaning, Betty tired to move her body as close as possible to his, removing all space between them. She sobbed into the kiss and his eyebrows knitted in pain. It seemed Jughead was having the same thought as her when he lifted her, turned to the bedroom and laid her on the sheets. The smell of him and laying where he slept made her fall deeper into the moment. He was everywhere and she’d never felt more at home. 

Their mouths moved life fire and silk, one pushing the other with soft and hard pressure. Betty was scratching as his back, begging for Jughead to remove his worn white shirt. He shot up, whipping the old cloth from his chest and diving back down onto her body. He grabbed her leg and hitched it up on his hip while smoothing his hand down her thigh. “I love you, Betty. Always. You can walk over me and I’ll let you. I fucking hate myself for that but I’ll let you. Because i’m so in love with you.” he whispered against her lips causing her to moan and arch her back to him. “Jug I love you.” shes said, pulling back to look up at him. “I messed up but I love you. I love you.” she chanted into his neck, tears falling down.

Practically tearing her shirt from her body, he stilled for a moment to take in her exposed appearance.

Feeling vulnerable, Betty shifted under his gaze. “Juggy, if we do this...you are mine again. I’ll never give you a reason to walk away from me. I’ll never want anyone the way I want you.” she sniffled, running her hand down his bare chest. 

He liked her like this. Desperate for his love. A sick part of him wanted her to feel that pain for longer. The uncertainty. He stared into her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, seeing the fear in her eyes. “You never lost me baby.” and with that she dragged him back down to her lips.

Fin.


End file.
